


Hey look Bucky...  We match

by Karlethandra_Merthensa



Series: Avenger's Heart Wrenchers (Torture-Fics) [3]
Category: Avengers
Genre: And my friend told me "Oh fuck no", But at the same time I'm not, Guilt problems, Hurt!Steve, Hydra's little whore, I AM SORRY, I Made Myself Cry, I regret writing this because of feels, M/M, METAL ARM, Metal Leg, Non detailed Non-con, but at the same time i don't, i might just make you cry, mind wipe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:06:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6381166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karlethandra_Merthensa/pseuds/Karlethandra_Merthensa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh my God…’ Clint whispered, slowly moving forward.  Carefully, he reached out, but as soon as he touched Steve, the man jerked and whimpered in pain.  Cringing, Clint quickly removed the earplugs “Hey, hey, calm down man.  Steve, it’s Clint, calm down.  I’m getting you out of here.  Oh, God, what did they do to you man…”</p><p>Steve Rogers has been missing for three months, but with a recent invasion of a Hydra facility opening some windows, it's all about to go down hill with a few hearts breaking along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey look Bucky...  We match

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story just make you cry, when I had a few of my friends read it, I expected nothing out of them as we were in class and they read smut all the time during school, so they had mastered their poker faces.  
> But no. Instead, one burst into tears while the other screamed "Oh, fuck no!" At the top of her lungs. (Luckily, a teacher was no in the room.)
> 
> So yes, the warning has been made, and I'd love some feedback on this so if you could please comment your thoughts that would be amazing! Thank you so much! Please enjoy and have lots of feels!

“Steve?” Clint muttered, softly.  The large male was sitting in a large recliner, both his legs taped tightly to itself, making a rather uncomfortable look.  His wrists were shackled to the ground behind him, his arms bending painfully backwards, just barely being able to get close enough for it not to pull him.  A ball gag sat in his mouth, and other than some thin pants, he was clothesless.  His chest was running with blood, a Hydra symbol carved into it.  His right shoulder was bleeding badly, and horribly dislocated.  His eyes were covered by a blindfold, and Clint only then saw the earplugs.

“Oh my God…’ He whispered, slowly moving forward.  Carefully, he reached out, but as soon as he touched Steve, the man jerked and whimpered in pain.  Cringing, Clint quickly removed the earplugs “Hey, hey, calm down man.  Steve, it’s Clint, calm down.  I’m getting you out of here.  Oh, God, what did they do to you man…”

Steve froze instantly, not moving as soon as Clint said that.  He forced his breathing to even while Clint undid the shackles, and carefully put his arms down.  His right shoulder would need a doctor’s attention.  Then, he removed the blindfold, then the gag.  Steve stared at him, a look of panic in his large blue eyes.  Clint slowly removed his knife, and felt his heart clench when Steve’s eyes shone with fear.  “I’m just going to cut the tape, Steve.” He promised.  True to his word, he only cut the tape, but when he started to help Steve up, the large man crumbled to the ground.  “What’s wrong?” Clint asked, worried.

Steve swallowed hard.  “My leg is broken.” He replied. His voice shook, and he wouldn’t meet Clint’s eyes.

“Come on, we need to get you out of here.” Clint moved down to help him to his feet, but Steve shook his head.

“I can walk” he replied. Clint tried to protest, but Steve pushed himself to his feet, forcing himself to put weight on his broken leg. “I can walk” he repeated. And walk he did.  He was slower than he apparently liked, and continually said “I can walk” but Clint couldn’t get him to let him help him.

“Steve, I swear you’re impossible” He muttered “You don’t have to walk, I can help you!”

Steve shook his head, seeming a bit scared again. “Steve, buddy, I’m not going to hurt you.  Why are you so scared?” Clint asked, spreading his hands.

Steve frowned “Why do you keep calling me that?” He finally said. 

Clint froze “What?”

“Why do you keep calling me Steve?”

“B-because…  Because  _ your _ Steve.” He said.  His heart was racing.

Steve looked away. “I didn’t know that” He muttered.

“No, no man, please don’t tell me they- oh my God, they did.” His eyes were starting to water.

Steve cocked his head.  Clint took a deep breath “The chair.”  Steve’s eyes widened in fear, and he pushed himself into the wall, shaking his head hard. “No, no, Steve, I’m not going to put you in the chair.  I’m going to get you  _ away _ from the chair.  Oh my God, I can’t believe they wiped you…”  He bit his lip “Out of curiosity, what-what did they ever call you?”

Steve looked at him, but at the same time he  _ didn’t _ look at him.  He looked past him.  “They said they were at first going to make me an ‘Asset’.  After the first few days however, they started to see some other uses in me.  They started calling me the ‘H.L.W’”

Clint took a deep breath “And what does that stand for?”

Steve’s expression didn’t change. “Hydra’s Little Whore.”

 

Clint refused to let Steve walk on his own.  When he first told Steve to put his arm around his shoulders, Steve looked impassive and replied “Is that an order?”  Clint knew he wouldn’t do it unless he replied yes.  When he did, Steve easily let him help him.

As they slipped out of the place, Steve saw Bucky and tensed.  “Pierce is not going to be happy” he muttered.

“Pierce is never going to see you again.” Clint replied.  Steve looked doubtful.  Bucky looked over his friend.  Steve was still shirtless, but they’d been able to wipe away the blood.  The Hydra symbol was red and swollen, and his leg was twisted painfully even though Steve still said he could walk.  His shoulder popped occasionally, and he would wince, but didn’t see  _ too _ affected by it.  

“Steve…” Bucky whispered.

Steve didn’t reply.  Instead he just frowned “I know him?” he muttered to Clint.  Clint nodded.

“Yes.  You’ve known for for a while.”

“Clint, what are you talking about?” Bucky demanded, a fearful look coming into his blue eyes.

“I think you know” Clint replied softly as Steve stopped allowing himself to be supported.  He leaned against the wall, but still kept a painful weight on his leg.

“Oh my- I’m going to kill him.  He will die, by my hand.” Bucky growled.

Clint shook his head “Later.  Right now, we need to get him out of here.”

“You need to leave.” Steve interrupted. He looked to Bucky “You need to leave.  He’ll not be happy when he finds me gone, and even more so if he finds _ you _ here.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know me.”

“I don’t know  _ you _ .  I know who you are to Hydra though.” He replied.  His eyes were cold, yet holding something… “The Asset, the assassin, take your pick.  I heard you were able to break your imprint.  One of the first.”

Bucky swallowed hard. “Don’t tell me he imprinted you as well…” he whispered.

“Of course he did.” Steve replied “How else do you think everything happened?  H.L.W can’t be that without some consent…  Even if it is forced.”

“No consent is forced” Bucky replied, his voice hard. “And I don’t want to know what H.L.W is right now.  Tell me later.” 

“Yes sir.”

Bucky cringed, and motioned for them to follow.

  
  


As they neared the vantage point, Steve cried out in pain, crumbling to the ground and rolling onto his back as he arched, his body convulsing with electricity.

“Pierce!” Bucky yelled. “Let him go!”

Pierce wasn’t too far behind them, but far enough to be ‘safe’.  He had countless Hydra with him, and probably more near by.  Finally, Pierce released a button, and Steve slumped, breathing hard as his muscles occasionally twitched. “Of course I was going to stop.  I’d rather not kill my pet, thank you.” Pierce replied.

“Your pet?” Bucky spat “He’s a person, Pierce, not a fucking dog!”

“You’re right…  I’m not that much into beasitality anyways.”

Bucky felt his jaw clenched.  “And the H.L.W?”

“Ah, he told you, eh?  Yes, well, it stands for ‘Hydra’s Little Whore’, which that is what Delta there is programmed to do.  In just a few short days, he won’t be able to feel happy until there’s a Hydra dick in him.”

“You sick son of a bitch!” Clint yelled.  The Helicarrier was getting closer…

Steve was pushing himself to a sitting position.

“Delta” Pierce sang lightly.  Steve froze, his eyes wide with terror “You didn’t do as you were told.  You’re trying to  _ run away _ .  With the Asset no less!  You should no better…  I suppose that means punishments will be made…” He put on a mock sound of sadness.  His eyes screamed glee.

Steve shook his head hard, his arms crossed over his stomach tightly, his nails digging into his own skin hard enough to draw blood “No, no please don’t!” He yelled.  His voice laced with terror, tears streaming down his cheeks. “Please, I’ll be good!  Please, I won’t do anything again, I’ll be a good boy!”

“I’m sorry, my dear.  Rules are rules, and you knew the rules.” Pierce replied, using that same mocking tone as he pulled out another remote. “I guess you’ll slightly match Asset in a way.”

Bucky’s eyes widened.  “Clint!”

Clint took aim and fired, but only a second too late.  The button was pressed and Steve screamed in pain.  His leg was suddenly cut open in five different spots, all the way to the bone.  Blood poured onto the gravel beneath him.  The arrow Clint shot hit the remote dead and broke it, but the damage was done.  

Hydra agents were starting to head closer, trapping them.  This was it, they were going to die, Bucky would become the Winter Soldier, Steve would be a force whore for Hydra, Clint would be killed-

A machine gun went off.

Something bright flashed.

Something red and gold landed next to Steve.  “Oh shit!” He exclaimed.  “What the fuck happened to him?” His faceplate came up, and Clint joined him.

“They wiped him Stark.  We have to get him on the Helicarrier now, Pierce did something, it has shredded his already broken leg.”

Steve was biting his lip to keep from crying out as Tony picked him up. “He’s too light” he muttered.  A ladder came down, and Bucky and Clint grabbed on quickly, firing arrows and bullets as they were pulled away…

  
  


As soon as they arrived at SHIELD, Steve went into emergency surgery.  

Bucky sat inside the waiting room, his eyes closed, tears on his cheeks as he prayed.  He finally got all his memories back, and they take Steve’s.  It wasn’t fair…  It wasn’t fucking fair…

 

He woke up from someone tapping his shoulder.  His eyes snapped open to see Natasha, her own eyes red.  She held out a cup of coffee to him.  “Any news?” He asked, taking the cup.

Natasha sighed “Yes…  But it is not going to be good.”

“Is he alive?”

“Just.”

“Then what could be worse?”

  
“He-” Natasha had to swallow hard.  “He almost matches you… Buck.” she whispered.  Bucky flinched, Pierce's words coming back into his head. _‘I guess you’ll slightly match Asset in a way’_

“No…” Bucky breathed.

Natasha nodded “They put little explosives in his leg.  As soon as he was wiped, they broke it, and put in the explosives.  When Pierce set them off, they shredded every muscle, broke every piece of bone, and shredded every vein in his leg.   _Nothing_ was able to be saved.”

Bucky was out of his chair before she finished “Is he able to be seen?”

“Yes.  He’s actually been asking for each of us.  We don’t know how, but his memories are flooding back to him.  We don’t care how either.  He’s been asking for you the most…  We know you’re hating us right now, but you needed rest.”

Bucky pushed back a glare, too relieved at the news to really bother being angry.  “Which room.”

Natasha motioned for him to follow.  Once they reached the room, she didn’t enter.  “I’ve already talked to him…  I just- I need a minute before I see him again.” She turned and walked away.  Bucky felt his heart clench.  If Natasha was taking it badly....

Taking a deep breath, Bucky opened the door.

Steve lay in the bed with his eyes closed.  Bucky could see where one leg was underneath the covers, but the other…  The other wasn’t even there.  “I know you’re there Barnes.” Steve’s voice cut through his thoughts, and made him flinch.

Bucky’s eyes returned to his face, and Steve was looking at him boredly, with a lazy smile. “H-hey” bucky replied.

“Wow, that was weak” Steve muttered.  He pulled himself into a sitting position, wincing slightly “Hey, were you raised in a barn?  Close the door.” Bucky chuckled softly, and closed the door, walking softly over to Steve. “You know” Steve said, picking at his nail “I’m not broken.”

Bucky gave him a look

“I’m not!” Steve exclaimed, laughing slightly “Look at you, you’re entire arm is missing and yet you’re a kick ass.  Tony’s already got the biggest idea’s for my leg.  I’m going to be fine, Barnes.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow.  “Barnes?”  
“You don’t deserve your nickname yet.” He replied, taking a sip of his water. 

“What does that mean?” Bucky asked, worried that Steve blamed him for his leg.  Hell, Bucky blamed  _ himself _ .  He knew what that remote did, and yet instead of shooting it himself, he yelled for Clint, and that one second Clint took was that one second too late.  If Bucky had just taken the shot himself Steve wouldn’t be like this, he’d be alright.  He’d be-

“Hey, stop the self-hating.  I can see it in your eyes.” Fingers snapped in front of his face.  Steve smiled softly “I don’t blame you, Barnes.  I know for a fact you couldn’t have hit that box, and Clint agrees with me that it was a miracle he even it it.  If the super archer said it was magic he hit it, there is little luck you would have been able to.”

Bucky glared “I hate that you can read me so well.”

“I love that I can read you so well.” Steve replied, his smile now in full force.

Bucky smiled back, but only barely.  “So…  What do I have to do to get you to call me Bucky?” He asked.

“I’ll leave that for you to figure out.” Steve replied, shrugging.

Bucky frowned, the stared at him.  Arms reached out and pulled Steve closer to him, hugging him tightly.  He felt Steve smile into his shoulder and hug back.  “I knew you were smarter than the others.  Nat took longer than you, and Tony was freaking going through every scenario trying to figure it out.  You should have seen him, Bucky, it was amazing.”

Bucky chuckled and pulled back “What was his end result?”

“He literally only had to say the word ‘Capsicle’.  He’d been calling me Steve, and Rogers, but not Capsicle.  He looked like he wanted to strangle me when he figured it out.” He laughed.

Bucky smiled again, but it was hard.  His eyes kept glancing to the empty spot on the bed. “Hey, knock it off!” Steve snapped. “I’m serious.  If you fucking blame yourself I’m going to slap you.  Pierce is the fault, not yours, not anyone’s on the teams.  Tony fucking blamed himself for not getting me here fast enough, Nat blamed herself for not figuring it out fast enough, Clint blamed himself for the box, Bruce blamed himself for not coming along, Thor blamed himself for not smiting Pierce, you’re blaming yourself for God knows what.  It is no one’s fault but Pierces!”

Bucky’s smile grew slightly. “How’s your shoulder?” He asked.

“Healing” Steve replied, shrugging.  They’d popped it back in place. “I’ll survive, just like the Hydra symbol on my chest will fade.”

Bucky bit his lip.  “Do you remember what they did to you…?”

“Buck, my name there was ‘Hydra’s Little Whore’.  Yes, I remember what happened to me.  Yes, all of it was rape.  No, I will not cry into your shoulder.  No, I have not had any nightmare so far, but no doubt I will.  Yes, I have an imprint, but it is fading.  When I first woke up like two hours ago I wanted nothing more than to go back to Pierce, and now I want nothing more than to rip off Pierces dick.  Truthfully, I always wanted to bite down.” He shrugged.

“You’re trying to make light of it.” Bucky muttered.  Steve nodded.

“Easier that way” He replied.  “Tony caught me doing it first.  At first I thought he was going to tell me off for it, but he just gave me a hug…  He’s been making light of a lot of his problems.  It’s a coping mechanism, I guess…  Works well enough.”

“Therapists help too.”  
“Says the man who won’t even _go_ _to one_.  You only go to the ones that I drag you to!”

“They piss me off.”

“No they don’t, you just don’t like to talk.”

“Damn right”

“And yet,” Steve mused “Here you are, telling me talking  _ helps _ .”

“Don’t call me a hypocrite” Bucky muttered, but a light smile stretched across his lips. 

Steve suddenly sucked in a breath, wincing painfully. “Okay, and let the phantom pains begin” He chuckled, but it was laced with pain.

Bucky gave him an apologetic look, and Steve replied by slapping him.  Hard.

“Ow!” Bucky exclaimed, rubbing his face.

“I told you I would slap you if you apologized for anything!” Steve replied “And I meant it!  I slapped Natasha too!”

“Jesus…” Bucky muttered.  “We need to get you some pain killers.  Maybe calm you down a bit.”

Steve replied with a snarky “Yeah, yeah, you just want to see if I’ll try and kiss someone like when I got my wisdom teeth taken out!”

\--------------------------------  
  


Steve grunted in pain as he landed hard on the matt. “Oh, fuck you asshole.” He muttered, rubbing his shoulder.  

Clint chuckled “Sorry man, married’ He replied.

Steve replied by kicking his feet out from underneath him.  Clint hit the matt hard as well with a “Shit!”  
“I see the leg works well” Tony grinned.  Steve pushed himself to his feet and dusted off his hands, nodding with a smile.  

“You’ve said that four times now…  In the last day.  And have been for the last three months.” Steve chuckled.

“Just making sure there isn’t anything wrong.”

“And if there is I go straight to you.” Steve said, waving his hand.

Tony gave him a knowing look.  “Steve, it’s literally connected to your nerves.  One thing goes wrong and it is game over until I can fix it.  The pain would be insane.”

“I  _ know _ , Tony.” Steve grunted, unwrapping his hands.  “Bucky’s warned me, Bruce has warned me, You’ve warned me,  _ everyone _ has warned me.  I’m not glass guys, I’ve been through pain enough times.”

“We just don’t want any unnecessary pain” Tony whispered.

Steve sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides, his head hung for a moment before he brushed the hair out of his eyes and pulled Tony into a tight hug “I know, Tony.  But I’m still Captain America.  Just, a bit more like Bucky.”

Tony replied by burying his face into Steve’s chest and hugging him tightly.

Steve didn’t notice when Clint left, nor did he notice when Bucky came in.  He and Tony were sitting against one of the benches, their eyes closed as they slept.  Tony woke as soon as Bucky lightly touched his arm.  He stretched lightly and smiled as he looked at Steve’s sleeping face.

Bucky bent and lightly picked up Steve, said man snuggling into his chest as he and Tony headed into their room.  Laying down the larger man, Tony crawled over him and laid on one side while Bucky laid on the other.  They sandwiched Steve in, who sighed happily in his sleep.  

Tony fell asleep soon after, and Bucky watched them with a smile before slowly letting his eyes drift closed…

‘ _ Hey look Buck…  We match…” Steve’s smile was slightly pained, but he was trying to hide it.  It had only been a week since he finally got the surgery to use the metal leg Tony built for him, and he was not used to it.  At all.  Tony smiled softly and came over, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist as he hugged him tightly.  Steve’s pained smile melted into a loving one, pulling Tony back slightly to trace his fingers along his reactor.   _

_ Tony didn’t even flinch. _

_ Bucky came forward and wrapped his arms around both men, kissing their heads in turn. _

_ ‘Yeah Stevie…  We all do.” _


End file.
